one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Larryboy vs spongebob
Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight a familliar purple and yellow car is seen riding through bumblyburg just then it is knocked off a bit by a certain sponge driving like a maniac the car chased after him the sponge crashes and looks over his shoulder the driver of the purple and yellow car is revealed to be larryboy as he doesn't look too happy spongebob then nervously smiles knowing what he did larryboy just glares at him both get into a fighting stance ready to fight FIght TEETH VS TOOTH GO! spongebob blows a bubble larryboy just pops it but the soap ends up in his eyes blinding him spongebob then hits larryboy with a karate chop he splashes in some water wiping the soap off and swing back in with his ears 40 larryboy then kicks spongebob then abs sending him back spongebob however get's out his spatula ready to fight but then larryboy get's out his hydro dynamic spatula making spongebob scream in terror boom! direct hit 19 larryboy then swings into spongebob but he does his karate chop spin attack and larryboy ends up all tied up angry larryboy uses his other super suction ear and brings spongebob over and like that boom! another hit 16 larryboy spins himself free then throws a cream pie in spongebob's fave blinding him larryboy then goes up to him but spongebob then makes a grappling hook out of some yarn and his spatula and grabs onto a plane 13 larryboy just rolls his eyes then turns the larrymobile into plane mode and chases after him spongebob sees this and throws some krabby patties onto the windshield of the larrymobile the wipers wipe them off but then 10 larryboy crashes into a building but with one of his plunger ears he grabs onto the plane the two fighters then go back and forth swinging to see who will fall off first then spongebob then holds up a sign as if to say stop 7 spongebob then points to the plane about crash into the ground both scream and hang onto each other the plane crashes into the ground luckily both spongebob and larryboy survive but now must finish then fight flop! 4 larryboy then is pelted with a krabby patty but he eats it and actually enjoys spongebob then sees his chance and launches several krabby patties into his mouth he soon becomes really fat as spongebob runs off but.... larryboy then presses a button on his utility belt and sends out a box gloves missile he then whistles catching spongebob's attention as the boxing glove hits the sponge in the face he faces goes back out but he falls down unconscious KO! larryboy then unzips his suit to reveal he had a second one underneath and then takes a pencil and a notepad and gives spongebob a ticket for wrekcless driving then drives off in the larrymobile into the night a job well done WINNER THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.......LARRYBOY!